Walking Out with Jack Brennan
by Chelle-sama
Summary: The rumor mill kicks into high gear when Likun arrives in Tomoeda and Daidoujisan is seen in his company.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot idea. I rather doubt anyone wants that. CLAMP/Kodansha owns everything I'd like to own. Well, almost everything; I'd also like to own the Coca-Cola company. I don't think that'll happen, though.

**Dedication:** Oh, Circe? Circe-sama? C'mere! Got something for ya! No! No, come here! You're getting it whether or not you want it! Stop fighting! I'll tell Mom! Heh. Here. For you!

**Notes:** I promise that this fic contains no character named Jack Brennan, the title comes from a line in a book I liked; it's actually a good fit, now that I think of it. There are no Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's in this fic. Or at least not many, and they're in the story for a good reason…not just to fall in love with a major character. 

The cast consists of the following groups: A pair of girls, one of them who really likes Li-kun, the other not quite so interested in him as she is in the intrigue going on. Three boys, one of them the source of information, one of them the calm, thoughtful one, and the third the panicky one. The final group is just Syaoran and Tomoyo. This fic is all dialogue, but I'm hoping it won't be too confusing now that you know who's who, kind of. 

**Walking Out with Jack Brennan**

"Do you know who that boy is? The gaijin with the serious look?" 

"Yeah, he's in my year. He _is_ pretty easy on the eyes, isn't he? Anyway, his name's Li Syaoran and he's from Hong Kong. But word has it that Daidouji-san already has her eye on him."

"You've got to be kidding. Daidouji-san doesn't pay attention to anyone, just hangs around with her friend all day, making videos."

"Well, that's what I heard from my cousin, and she's in their class. She says that Daidouji's been pretty nice to him since his first day, and he walked in and just glared daggers at Sakura-san."

"Daidouji is nice to everyone. That doesn't mean she likes him."

"There's more. Within a day or two, she was helping him with his homework before class, even though he's still really standoffish with Kinomoto. She even smiles a lot at him, and you know she doesn't have a lot of patience for people who don't like her best friend."

"Oh, no! She _does_ like him! Maybe there's still time to…."

"No way, my friend, no way. I'm not going anywhere _near_ him if Daidouji wants him. I'm not going to wait around for her to tell me to back off."

"I'm going to. They aren't officially a couple, yet. He might not even like her back, right? He might just be glad that she's helping him out and being nice to him."

"It's your neck, you do whatever you want with it. I'll keep listening to see what's happening with them. You should probably do the same."

"Naturally. I'm not stupid, you know."

"No, but you are pretty reckless."

"Do you think I should leave him a confession note, or ask him to meet me so I can confess in person?"

"I think you shouldn't sign it, whatever you do. If she likes him as much as you do, then she might decide to take you down for going after him."

"Good point. But oh, he's so cute!"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"You guys won't believe what I just heard. These two girls were talking about that new kid, the one who listens to Takashi-kun all the time, and they said that Daidouji-san is into him."

"What?"

"She can't be!"

"I'm serious. They said that she's warning the other girls away from him."

"Oh, man. She's paying attention to the new transfer student and she doesn't even know that I'm alive. I've been watching her since first grade! He just got here and already she's…."

"Well, maybe if you'd actually do something besides look at her you'd have a chance, nitwit."

"No he wouldn't. I heard Li-kun ask her about her video camera just a couple days ago. If he knows about that, what else has she told him?"

"Everyone knows Daidouji-san has a camera obsession. I don't think it's a big deal. Maybe he's thinking of getting one."

"He talked to her?"

"Yeah, he talks to her. They're in the same class, brainiac."

"Arrrgh! I never thought of that."

"Maybe if you talked to her instead of drooling at her, she'd know you're alive."

"I'm telling you, she doesn't care if anyone else is alive."

"That doesn't mean that he likes her, though."

"Are you getting thick, too? Who wouldn't like her? She's gorgeous, she can do just about anything, she's smart, and she's still really nice even though she's richer than God. I don't think the new kid is stupid."

"Do you think I should say 'hi' or 'hello'? 'Good morning' might work."

"If Daidouji-san is looking at Li, she's looking at Li. You know she's got a one-track mind. Look at all the time she spends taping Kinomoto-san for her movies."

"I heard that Li doesn't like Kinomoto-san very much, now that I think of it. In fact, he's really cool with most people. He's not like that with Daidouji-san, huh?"

"Nope. He calls her "Camcorder Girl" like it's a sweet-name. She probably thinks he's cool because he's really good at martial arts. I've seen him practice some of the moves behind the school, and once he made Kinomoto-senpai nervous enough that he just held his pose. I don't think anyone stands a chance with Daidouji-san if she likes him back."

"I've gotta try! I just got a new angle on her with this talking thing."

"It's your life, man. If he's as surly as I think, and he can scare Kinomoto-senpai, then I'm not getting anywhere _near_ her."

"He'd be really protective of her, you know. Protecting his territory kind of thing. Maybe we ought to keep an ear out in case he goes berserk about some guy making a pass at her or something."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't want him to start whaling on me."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"You know, Li-kun, things have been very strange lately. Aside from our extracurricular activities, I mean."

"I've had that feeling too. Hell if I know what's wrong, though."

"Don't swear, Li-kun."

"Sorry."

"Liar. Anyway, and please don't think I'm bragging, I haven't received a single confession note in over a month. It's not that I miss them, it's just odd for them to stop so completely and suddenly. None in my desk, none in my locker, nothing."

"You know, that's right. That's what's wrong! My shoe locker hasn't been crammed with little white envelopes every morning."

"I thought you must be getting them. You're so _mysterious_. All the girls are 'hanyaan' over you. Have you not been getting them for the last month or so?"

"I think so. I'm just glad they stopped. It was a pain in the…"

"Li-kun."

"I was going to say 'neck,' Camcorder Girl. I'm not a total ass."

"Li-kun…."

"Well, I'm not, am I? You wouldn't hang around with me at school if I was. Your problem, Daidouji, is that you're too nice. You need to be more like your mom."

"Mother is very nice. She just startles easily."

"If that's what you want to call it. I'm going to eat with Takashi-kun. I think the rest of your friends are over there."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"Oh, happy days are here again, boys! They just had a fight!"

"And "they" are…?"

"Them, loser-kun! T. H. E. M., Them! Tomoeda Elementary School's newest, hottest, most notable couple just 'exchanged words' and split up for lunch. She's sitting with the other girls, and he's with weird Takashi-kun.

"Yes! Oh, yes! This is just what I needed!"

"That and a brain. Did you hear what it was over?"

"Kind of. I didn't catch all of it 'cause they were walking through crowds, but what I did hear was pretty interesting."

"Skip the drama and tell me! My happiness, my very life, depends on this!"

"Whoa. No more sugar for you. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. Seems like he hasn't been paying much attention to her lately. He hasn't slipped a note into her desk or locker in over a month. So he's not romancing her like he was and she's talking about what the other girls think of him, and then I missed part, and he's…. Well…he's…."

"He's what? What? Spit it out!"

"Shut it for once, would you? What's wrong? You didn't hear what he said, or you don't know if he was talking about the same thing she was talking about?"

"No, I'm just a little confused. He was talking about writing her notes being a pain, but he still used her sweet-name, then said that she didn't have to hang around with him at school. So if he's trying to break it off with her…what's the deal with the name?"

"Maybe he's trying to give her an out if she wants to end things."

"What kind of idiot would do _that_?"

"She wants notes? Romantic ones? I can do that! I can write! I'm romantic as hell! I'd be happy to be seen with her at school, or anywhere else for that matter. She's got everything where it counts. Where's my pencil board?"

"Cutting off the signals between your brain and your mouth. There's more."

"More bad stuff? Happy Christmas to me, it's come early!"

"So, wait. Hang on a second. He's already told her that she's kind of a pain, she doesn't have to…well, they get seen together all the time, so maybe it's more like, she doesn't have to let people know she likes him if it embarrasses her…"

"Maybe _she_ should send _him_ notes, if she doesn't want to be seen with him. But that'd make me pretty angry, my girl not wanting people to know about us. Like she's ashamed that she likes me, or whatever."

"Yeah, well, so she doesn't have to hang around with him, and then…what?"

"Something about her mom, if you can believe it."

"You're kidding me. Her mother? How does he know Daidouji-sama? He was gone by the time she showed up with those freaky bodyguard chicks at the school Olympics. And anyway, what guy with any sense of self-preservation would bring up his girl's mother?"

"Oh, he's in deep! This is so great! I've got a real chance with her! Here, proofread this for me, will you? Does it sound smart enough?"

"Okay, guys, let's pay some attention to the man with the info, shall we? I didn't hear what he said about her mom, but Daidouji-san is all "My mom's really nice!" and Li's sayin' "Whatever. There're your friends over there, I'm eating with Liar-boy." And off they go, different directions."

"That does sound serious."

"It does? I was trying for sweetly sincere."

"Not this, pinhead. The fight."

"Yep. I bet they call it quits before the week is over."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"You will never in a million years believe what I just heard! It's so good."

"Daidouji just got hit by a bus and Li-kun needs someone to comfort him?"

"That's mean! No! But almost."

"Iiiiieeeee!"

"First off, Daidouji must have said something I missed, but I heard Li-kun say that he "didn't know what was wrong." Then they start arguing about notes in their lockers. Daidouji was bragging about the confession notes she gets. Then Li-kun says he hasn't been getting any."

"Well, no kidding! Every girl in school's heard by now that Daidouji will make anyone who goes after him sorry that she'd ever been born." 

"Yeah, well then I guess she used to leave him a lot, but now she isn't and he thinks it's a pain. Then this guy got in my way and I couldn't hear anything for a minute, but when he moved I could hear Li-kun talking about the fact that she doesn't act like she likes him in school and it made him feel like a…well, I'm not going to say. It wasn't polite."

"Then what? Then what!"

"I had to go back to my locker."

"I hate your locker."

"Yes, but when I came back out, these guys were talking about Daidouji's mom at the school Olympics, and how Li-kun just flew out of there when she showed up. So either her mom hates him or she doesn't know about him. But Daidouji was trying to tell him that her mom's really nice…"

"Yeah, like the way sharks are really nice for balancing the ecosystem in the ocean. They're so sweet."

_"What?"_

"We have a test today on that stuff, remember? I'm trying to study."

"Fudgers, no! Anyway, this is important! She went to sit with her friends, and Li-kun went to sit with his, and Daidouji must be over there 'cause that's the direction most of the boys are facing, and Takashi-kun always eats by the lunchroom. Totally distant. Here's the best part: the boys I walked past said that Li-kun's going to break it off by the end of the week!"

"Oh, that's so great! That's wonderful! It's a perfect chance to snag him. I would be all over him if he were my boyfriend! I'm sending him a love note. They're breaking up; I'm getting in early. Broken hearts need someone to help them mend."

"I don't think 'help' and 'rebound' are the same thing."

"Whatever. All I need is a chance, and this is it!"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"Daidouji-san? Hey, wait up a second, I want to ask you about something."

"I'm in a bit pressed for time, Li-kun, I have to get home and change and leave again in an hour."

"Company thing? I know what that's like. Do you mind if I walk you, then? Because unless Japan itself is really weird, things are getting strange again. Oh, before I forget, here's your video of The Untouchables. Pretty interesting, but I think The Godfather is still the best American gangster movie out there."

"I won't argue that. So, notes again?"

"This morning, I couldn't even find my shoes. And girls are just coming out of nowhere to tell me they'd never ignore me. But they have been! All of them! What's wrong with Japanese girls, Daidouji? Are they all as nutty as you?"

"No. I'm a special case, Li-kun."

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about how that sounded. You've always been…really nice to me, even though you didn't have any reason to, and I appreciate it. You're the only girl who's been acting anything like normal around me since I got here."

"And Sakura-chan."

"Don't push me, Daidouji-san. She's really nice, she's trying hard, and she's not bad at it, but those Cards still belong to my family. She's in the way."

"Mmm."

"You're still mad about the nutty comment, aren't you? I only meant that you've got your thing and you stick to it. Like…me and sword training. You could tape other things – and you _should_ because you're _going_ to get hurt – and I could be learning more weapons. We just don't because…"

"We're dedicated. Well, then, apology accepted and thank you, I think there was a compliment in what you just said."

"Sure, Daidouji, okay. What's wrong with the girls at school? They're creepy."

"It's not just the girls, Li-kun. I'm getting it, too."

"Notes and creepy guys saying they wouldn't ignore you?"

"And that they think Mother is a very interesting individual."

"…?"

"Precisely what I said. It's mostly love notes, though. Some of them are getting just ridiculous."

"Your mom is nice enough, and I think her business ideas are pretty interesting…but…that's really odd. And you think your notes are ridiculous? I've been propositioned. I think one of them said that she wanted to have my baby."

"We're _ten_. I don't think that's even _possible_. Maybe I should wiggle back into the gossip loop and see what's going on. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

"That's great, but they aren't going to know what's up with the guys. How are you going to deal with it?"

"Start handing them over to my bodyguards to see what they think of them if it doesn't let up."    

"You give me a name and an address, baby. I'll take care of 'em."

"Li-kun!"

"I knew I could make you laugh. Seriously, let me find out what I can before you call the bodyguards in. I can probably stop the worst of it."

"Don't hit anybody."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"You have that look on your face, like you've got more Li-kun news. What happened? Why aren't you smiling? He likes someone else, doesn't he? Ooh, I knew I should have sounded more passionate!"

"Be glad you didn't! It's worse than we thought!"

"When did this happen? What were they doing? Tell me everything!"

"Well, you know that Daidouji and I have to walk the same way to get home, right? For, like, two blocks or something?"

"Yeah. Get to the point. How over is my life?"

"Your life might be fine, but your chances with Li-kun probably won't make it through the afternoon. He was walking her home, and from what Daidouji said they were going to have to leave again in an hour. She probably wanted him to go home and dress up, but he said he liked her company and he'd walk her anyway."

"A date? I thought they were breaking up! Like, a long time ago. That's what those boys were talking about, and everybody knows boys talk about everything. Where are they going? I've got to see them, they have to breaking up."

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like some American movie. Something about touching and fathers, I think."

"What? Fathers? Oh, god, that sounds like some weird romance thing. Nooooo, this can't be happening."

"Yeah, well, then he mentioned the notes he's been getting lately, so be glad you didn't sign any of them, just in case he decides to start handing them over! So she asked him if she wasn't special to him."

"He…oh, I can't even ask."

"He started apologizing right away, saying he hadn't meant it to sound like he wanted those notes. He sounded really serious, and I've never heard him apologize to anyone before."

"Why? Wasn't she the one who was acting like she didn't like him? Didn't she stop leaving him notes and stuff? Why was he apologizing?"

"I don't know, maybe he did something wrong before she stopped leaving him notes and now he's decided he can't live without her."

"Get real."

"I _am_ real. He told her, get this, that she's been the _only_ girl for him since he _got_ here. Just like that, he said it."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Why couldn't he be saying that to me?"

"It gets worse. Daidouji tells him something about Sakura-san, and he's says that he's trying and she's not all that bad. But."

"But?"

"She doesn't belong with his family."

"What?"

"I think he meant that he wants to take Daidouji to meet his family, but he doesn't want to bring anyone else because it wouldn't be appropriate. It's got to be really serious between them. And I think Daidouji was nervous about it because Li-kun started talking about how alike they are, and that she's taping him learning new martial arts weapons…."

"NO! No way! She's taping him now, instead of her best friend?"

"Sounds that way. Anyway, she suddenly started smiling and said that she accepted his apology and thanked him for complimenting her – which was really smooth, if you ask me. After all, he'd just told her they were alike and so then he'd have to think that she was flattered he thought that because that means that she thinks the world of him. Then Li-kun said that the other girls at school were creepy and Daidouji said that the boys were, too, and Li-kun looked really mad that guys have been approaching her again."

"Then what?"

"I turned to go home, changed my clothes, and came straight here. I'd lay off the notes for a while. Maybe she won't go to meet his family and they'll be on the rocks again."

"Not if he said she's the only girl for him and she's taping him all the time now. That kind of thing coming from a boy that cute is irresistible, even Daidouji has got to fall for that."

"I forgot to mention that he said she should tape other stuff because he didn't want her getting hurt."

"I've lost him!"

"Pull yourself together. He called all of us girls at school creepy. I'm almost ready to show him different. But I'm not so good at flirting; I bet you'd do a better job of it."

"You'd better believe it!"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"Guys! Guys! Get inside! Are you two _crazy_ standing around out here? Get in!"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"The Li, man! He's out for blood!"

"OH MYGOD! Why are we at a window seat? He'll kill me if he finds me! He'll kill me! He saw me talk to her! Just this morning he saw me say 'hi' to her!"

"Okay, calm down. Stop shouting, we'll just move to a back booth, okay? What were you _thinking_, coming in here and saying that without any warning? We'll get kicked out if Dead Man Walking here doesn't calm down."

"That's not funny! He saw me! He knows it's me! _I_ like her! _I_ sent her notes! _I _proposed to her! _I'm_ going to get mauled by some _psycho_ and you're making _jokes_!"

"You _proposed_?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"All your good ideas are stupid, remember? Didn't we tell you that you aren't supposed to do anything that seems like a good idea without talking to him first?"

"He wasn't home!"

"That's probably true; I've had soccer after school all week. When did you find this out, anyway? He's not actually hunting people down, is he?" 

"I don't know if he's started yet, but he's gonna. It's probably a good thing we're here, instead of at home. 'Cause that's where he's gonna be headed."

"What?"

"Can I stay over with one of you tonight?"

"Hell, no! I don't want to die. I passed him and Daidouji-san on my way here, and they were just finishing making up. She was thanking him for being sweet and walking her home and he was blushing about it. He said he'd been getting notes and they were all really serious, and she told him she'd been getting them too."

"She told him? Boy, I bet that got his dander up."

"Sure, make it sound like it's gonna be just fun and games. I hope you're still laughing when he pulps me!"

"He just about exploded right then and there. He started asking which creeps were asking her out and what was she doing to stop it. She tried to tell him that she was gonna start talking to the girls about it for ideas, but if that didn't work she was just going to let her bodyguards deal with it all because it wasn't worth it."

"She was going to set those scary chicks in black on me? Oh, my god. I was only trying to be romantic when I said I was never going to leave her!" 

"She probably thought you were stalking her. How many did you send and how many didn't you show us, you moron?"

"Whatever. He'd probably be better off with those ladies shooting at him 'cause I don't think they'd actually kill him. But Li insisted that he could probably stop the notes and she tried to tell him no again, but he says, and I quote, 'Give me a name and an address, baby. I'll take care of him.' And she laughed."

"She knows where I live? Maybe she knows I'm alive after all!"

"Half-wit, that's a _bad thing_ right now. Besides, she could probably find out where anyone in Japan lives, if she wanted to."

"Right, loser. Didn't you hear what I said? She _laughed_ when he said it."

"She really laughed? I thought you were just adding that for effect."

"Don't be a jerk, I'd never do something like that. Yeah, she laughed. Then, worst of all, she told him to go ahead. 'Hit him,' she said. She must have been really upset or she wanted to see if he'd do it for her. Which he _would_ because she's incredible, and he _will_ because he's _nuts_!"

"That doesn't sound like Daidouji-san. She's really nice most of the time."

"So maybe she said it so he wouldn't worry that she was going to dump him when he started piling up bodies in the streets for her. I get girls, but she's different from all the others. With her mom, I bet she wouldn't bat an eye if Li left your body in her yard with a dozen red roses."

"You have to hide me! You're the one who told me they were breaking up! You can't just let me die. We're friends, aren't we? C'mon! I can't go home if he's going to be there. At least at school he can't do anything."

"You can stay with me tonight. Mom said I could have a friend over sometime this week. You're taking him tomorrow night. After that, we'll have to see what Li's up to. Maybe he'll just pound a few other guys and let it be a warning."

"I suppose I could do that. But quit getting his hopes up. Li's gonna beat him and I think he should brace for it."

"I'm right here, guys! Could we not talk about the end of my life?"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"Li-kun? A moment of your time, if I could?"

"Sure. It's not like anyone else wants to talk to me lately. Did you see that guy take off when I asked if I could borrow his eraser?"

"Is that what you said to him?"

"Yeah, that's it. The guys at this school won't come near me these days."

"The girls seem to like you well enough."

"Don't even talk about them, Daidouji. Someone pinched my butt in the hallway today. I had to sneak out through the window in the men's room yesterday just so they wouldn't follow me home. I told someone that I wasn't interested in dating and she proposed. As in engaged. As in 'Will you marry me?' I'm too young to have a wife, Daidouji. It's getting past creepy and nothing I say or do seems to convince them to back off."

"Yes, I'd noticed that, too. Oddly enough, nobody has said anything about it. There's been not one single, solitary word about the oh-so-mysterious Li-kun in three weeks. At least, not where I can hear it. Naoko-chan says that she hears your name all the time in the hallways, though. Doesn't that strike you as strange, Li-kun?"

"Nothing and nobody has been normal since I got to Japan, Daidouji. The way the kids in this school think makes the Clow Cards look reasonable and logical. I'd rather deal with The Big or The Arrow again than with some of the girls here."

"Change?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't ever mention that again."

"I couldn't resist. It was so cute seeing Kero-chan's body acting just like you."

"I should have let that piano squash you."

"That's not very nice, Li-kun. I am one of the few people who'll talk to you these days, you know."

"Get to the point, Daidouji. We're both getting the weird again and if you've got any idea why, I'm all ears. And I'd _really_ love to hear that you know how to get the girls off me."

"I don't have either. I was hoping you knew something about what's been going on."

"Nobody's talking to me, remember? The guys won't come near me and the girls only want to talk about my eyes or how cool they think I am. You've got the better end of the deal. The guys won't even look in your direction if they can help it."

"Yes, and that's part of what's so _strange_. The notes and chance run-ins with all those boys have stopped, but they seem scared of me, Li-kun. I don't think I've ever seen that happen without my bodyguards being present. In fact, the boys all but run from me, too, lately. The fact that the other girls are studiously avoiding saying your name in front of me isn't normal, either. Tell me something, did anyone try anything when we left school together yesterday?"

"No, actually, they didn't. I was hoping they'd given up."

"This is all very suspicious. I can't imagine what's going on, though."

"Well, we've got other things to worry about. Sakura's getting stronger, but those strange things keep happening faster and faster. We've gotta figure out what's going on."

"Li-kun, kawaii desu wa! You have such a cute way of saying Sakura-chan's name. I think you should do it more often. Wait, I'll get my camera and you can say it again."

"Don't point that thing at me. I'm not repeating anything."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"It's officially over."

"What is?"

"Your campaign to win Li-kun's affections. He just proposed to Daidouji."

"He did _what_?"

"He actually proposed. He said it. 'Will you marry me, Daidouji? I know we're young, but I want you to be my wife.' And she said yes."

"Okay, you're kidding me, right? You are, aren't you? Don't shake you head, you have to be joking. He didn't…he couldn't…he…she…I think I'm going to faint."

"Don't just yet. Daidouji said something about not saying anything to anyone because it'd be really odd, and he said that he could make it look logical and she told him she never wanted him to change. She was smiling so…so…she was so _happy_! It was just lovely."

"I've just had my heart broken and you think that's nice?"

"No, of course not. But they do look cute together, don't they? And oh, it's so romantic. To get engaged so young and wait so impatiently for the day they're old enough to have the wedding…oh."

"I guess his family really liked her, then. Oh, I bet it's just … _political_. She's the heiress to Daidouji Toys _and_ the Amamiya Corporation, someday, and he's the son of the head of Li Enterprises. I bet their parents set it up. He can't love her. He just _can't_! I can't give up on this!"

"I think you should. You know the boys have been avoiding Daidouji-san for months now, except for Hiiragizawa-kun, I mean, and he likes Sakura-san. They must have known that Li-kun was going to do it. You know how boys talk. Daidouji-san probably isn't too pleased with all the attention we've been giving Li-kun. Now that they're engaged, she'll probably start 'taking steps' to stop it."

"I've lost him. Well. I just hope they'll be…happy. Oh, goodness, have you got a tissue? I can't seem to…find…"

"Of course I have. Here. Try to look at it this way…there are plenty of cute guys around here who make more sense than Li-kun. I mean, he _can_ be very strange. Wouldn't you rather know what to expect from your boyfriend?"

"I suppose so. I wish I'd seen him propose. It must have been extraordinarily romantic. He's always been so sweet and loving about her, not at all shy like the other boys."

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"They're engaged. A couple of girls were crying about how romantic it was. I can't believe he did it. I can't believe they did it. I'm absolutely stunned."

"What are you on about now?"

"They…_no_. You _aren't_ talking about Daidouji-san and the Li, are you? Please tell me you're not. They can't be engaged. I mean…well…it's…he lives in another country! How's that supposed to work? She can't possibly want to marry him. I mean what about _me_?!"

"She barely knows you, I don't think she cares what you want. When did all this happen?"

"Like, maybe ten minutes ago. All I know is that I saw Daidouji-san pointing her camera at him and telling him to 'say it again' because it sounded so beautiful. He said no, he wasn't going to repeat it, probably because it was one of those special, once in a lifetime moments. I didn't know he'd just popped the question. But the girls I passed were going on about everything they said and did. Daidouji-san is completely and totally thrilled about it, they said. And they'll be announcing it soon."

"Really? Wow, that is…well, it's something. Surprising. I didn't think they were the type to move that fast."

"Maybe it won't last. I mean, once they try the long distance relationship thing they're bound to come to their senses, right? Right? Don't you think so?"

"Oh, no, man. See, apparently their parents are against it and the girls were saying that they, Daidouji-san and Li, were going to give up the family businesses to be together, they're so much in love. You know how girls are; they talk about everything. Daidouji probably told them that she thought he was going to ask and they'd already talked about what to do. Gentlemen, the game is over."

"We're talking about my life and my love! It's not a game! My heart's just been shattered into a billion pieces and I don't find that fun at all."

"I'm sorry you're hurt, but you've got to admit, they do fit well together."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Gee, thanks a lot, guys. Some friends you are."

"I said I was sorry and I meant it."

"Thanks, I guess. Do you think Sasaki-san is dating anyone?"

"Well, you got over Daidouji-san pretty quick there, Mr. Broken Hearted. Three whole seconds of grief. What happened to your undying love and never leaving her?"

"Hey, I'm still young."

"You're still an idiot."

"Do you think she likes anyone or not?"

"My younger sister has piano lessons with her…would you like me to have her ask?"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_~)

"Li-kun, Daidouji-san, can I ask you two something?"

"Sure, Yamazaki-kun."

"You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think. It's just that I've heard an awfully strange rumor this morning…."

"Strange? Strange how? What did you hear? Because I swear, it's wrong."

"Li-kun, really. We just got here, Yamazaki-kun. What makes you think we'd know anything about it?"

"Well, it's about you so you would know if it's true or not, right?"

"It's about me? I'm surprised."

"About both of you, actually. See, I've heard that the two of you got engaged yesterday."

"We're _WHAT_?!"

"Wow, you two are loud. Yeah, yesterday afternoon just at the end of art class. The way I heard it you said 'Will you marry me, Daidouji' and then _you_ asked him to say it again for the camera."

"We did _WHAT_?!"

"So, does that mean it's not true? I can go ahead and say that you're definitely not engaged? Are you dating? I've been hearing that for a while, but you guys seem pretty surprised. I didn't think you were, but I thought I should probably ask. I've got money riding on it that you weren't dating, you aren't dating now, and you're definitely not thinking of dating. I'm right, right?"

"_WHAT_?!"

"The betting pool. I've been betting all along that you're just friends and the odds are against that right now, so if I'm right, I'm rich. So. Are you?"

"Hell, no! I love Sakura!"

"You _what_, Li-kun?"

"He loves Sakura-chan. See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Li-kun? And look, here comes Sakura-chan. She's blushing. I bet she's coming to confess."

"I thought she liked Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"No, he's mine."

"I'm _what_, Miss Tomoyo?"

"Mine. Just as soon as I get around to telling you."

"Didn't you just do that?"

"No. I was planning on telling you like this."

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan!"

"Daidouji, what are you doing kissing that weasel?"

"So, Li-kun…you really love Sakura-chan, not Daidouji-san?"

"Um…well, that is…I…."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh, hell. Yes, I love you, Sakura."

"Oh. I love you, too, Syaoran!"

"Well, finally. Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to say that?"

"Noooo! I missed getting Li-kun and Sakura-chan's declarations of love on tape!"

"So none of it was ever true? Oi, fellows! What were my odds on that? One hundred to one against them dating, wasn't it? How much did I bet? I can't remember."

"Fifty. That means you come out with…oh, my god."

"That can't be right."

"Good lord! Look at all those zeros!"

"How many people were in this pool? Was he the _only_ person to bet against the odds?"

"Seems like it. Here, Takashi-kun, have a look."

"That much, huh? Hey, Chiharu-chan! I'm taking you out to Tokyo for dinner tonight!"


End file.
